Dende
|Date of birth=Age 757 |Date of death=Age 762 (revived) |Address=Kami's Lookout |Occupation=Guardian of Earth |Allegiance=Dragon Clan |FamConnect= Future Dende (alternate timeline counterpart) Grand Elder Guru (father) Moori (brother) Nail (brother) Cargo (brother) 105 other brothers Kami (predecessor) }} Dende (デンデ) is a Namekian with a unique gift that allows him to heal others. He is the 108th son of Grand Elder Guru. Dende's first appearance is in Dragon Ball Z, when Gohan and Krillin rescued him from Dodoria. On Goku's request, Dende becomes the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can. Biography Namek Saga Dende first appears during the Namek Saga in Moori's village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, are terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. After putting up a brave stand against Frieza's henchmen, Moori is brutally killed by Dodoria, who then kills the fleeing Cargo, while Dende looks in horror, and Frieza's soldiers retrieve the village's Dragon Ball. Angered by Dodoria closing in on Dende, Gohan kicks Dodoria into a Namekian house, and with the help of Krillin, Gohan saves Dende, and they fly away from the village. Even though they manage to escape from most of Frieza's henchmen, Dodoria is sent to chase after the three, and is almost successful in killing Krillin, Dende and Gohan until Krillin blinds Dodoria with a Solar Flare, and hide behind an island. After escaping from Dodoria's Maximum Buster, they sense Vegeta killing Namekians in Tsuno's village. Dende, grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, guides his saviors to the Grand Elder Guru. After the grand elder reveals Krillin's true potential, Krillin leaves Dende with Guru and brings Gohan for Guru to reveal his true potential. Grand Elder Guru later reveals Dende's potential, allowing him to use his healing ability, and sends him to help Gohan and Krillin to summon the dragon Porunga because they cannot speak the Namekian language to make their wish. Dende eventually takes part in the battle against Frieza. He mostly watches, but at times assists by healing the fighters, and saves all of the their lives with his healing ability; such as Krillin after he gets impaled by Frieza, Gohan after Frieza brutally beats him, Piccolo after Frieza almost destroys him with his crazy finger beams, and Vegeta who wants to get a Zenkai to achieve Super Saiyan. With a lot of hesitance, due to the fact Vegeta had slaughtered a lot of Dende's own race, Dende eventually heals Vegeta under Piccolo's orders. Though, he pays a serious cost when Frieza transforms into his final form and kills him with a single shot, in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on, during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende is revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and makes the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. When on Earth, Dende realizes that Nail has fused with Piccolo. Dende lives on Earth for a while until it is time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. New Guardian of Earth Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende is teleported from New Namek to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position. Dende is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls, that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo, and grants Shenron the ability to grant three wishes (two if one wish is used to wish back to life a large amount of people). The ancient evil, Majin Buu Seven years later, Dende watches the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of almost everyone on Earth. Eventually, when Super Buu makes his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende is told to be quiet, or the plan will be ruined. The plan is ruined anyway when Buu uses the Human Extinction Attack to leave less than twenty beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende can be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocks him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls will still be around to stop Buu. Dende is faintly sensed by Ultimate Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks then fly off to look for him, finding and saving Mr. Satan and Bee in the process. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. He is saved by Tien Shinhan from Super Buu (with Gotenks absorbed) who fires a Finger Vanishing Beam in an attempt to kill him, and is then saved again later, along with Mr. Satan and Bee, by Goku from Kid Buu blowing up the planet. Dende is the one who suggests that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone after the death of Kid Buu, he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. He is seen at a party to celebrate the victory over Kid Buu at Capsule Corporation. Ten years later, Dende attends the 28th World Tournament with his friends at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's training match with Uub, and his subsequent regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He is the second person, after Mr. Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibito Kai. He then helps Goku escape from Hell with the assistance of Piccolo, using a portal opening technique. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Dragon Ball Online, Dende enlists Time Patrol Trunks to stop Miira. Dende is now regarded as the greatest spiritual teacher in Namekian history, and the class of Dende Priests are those that follow his teaching and learn his ways of healing, along with the ability to empower their allies. The new generations of Namekian people that fled to Earth apparently work under him. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense life energy. *'Healing' – The ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds, as he is capable of restoring tattered clothes. *'Portal Opening' – Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth, but it requires one of the two Namekians to be on the other side in Hell. Hypothetical fusion with Goku Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' (seen in the Namek stage) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (ending only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Jump Super Stars'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (seen in the Namek stage) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (full 3D model) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact (assist character) *Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende and Teen Dende), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende in Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Hiro Yūki (Adult Dende), and Aya Hirano (Kid Dende in Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Tabitha St. Germain (Kid Dende), and Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) *FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende in Original Dragon Ball Z), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende in Remastered Dragon Ball Z and Video Games), Justin Cook (Teen Dende and Adult Dende), and Maxey Whitehead (Kid Dende in Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Blue Water Dub: Jeffrey Watson (Dragon Ball GT) *Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán *Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (Dragon Ball Z), and Joaquim Monchique (Dragon Ball GT) *Brazilian Dub: Gabriel Noya (Dragon Ball Z Kai), Alex Wendell (Dragon Ball GT), and Sérgio Rufino (Return of Cooler) *Italian Dub: Federica Valenti (Kid Dende), and Giuseppe Calvetti (Teen Dende) Trivia *Dende's name derives from '''dende'n-mushi'', which is Japanese for "snail". *Dende is the only character other than Kibito, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. *In a few episodes of the Fusion Saga, Dende appears in his child form, starting with the episode "The Evil of Men". Gallery de:Dende Category:Namekian